


You Me and The Fangirls

by we_dreamerz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_dreamerz/pseuds/we_dreamerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy come to realize what's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Atomic_Dawn for your beta work.

There was something wrong with Tommy. The way he man-handled his guitar case into rehearsals, the surly looks he was handing out like candy - from the moment Tommy walked in the door, Adam could see that there was something going on inside his pretty little head.

"Hey. So what delectable fattening food are you going to insist on for lunch today?" Adam asked with a smile, coming up beside him as they broke for lunch, bumping hips, and receiving only a curt shrug in response. Tommy put on his jacket and Adam frowned, reaching out to touch his arm. But Tommy pulled away with a barely concealed glare. 

"I gotta go, Man, I've got plans to meet a friend today. Next time, yeah?" Tommy mumbled and escaped before Adam could stop him.

"What the fuck?" Adam said mostly to himself but LP had come up beside him, laughing.

"If you don't know, Adam, I'm not gonna be the one to tell you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Adam said, confused. But LP just shook his head and slipped a muscled arm into his jacket.

"Huh uh, you started this train wreck, I'm not getting involved," he said and walked out the door, leaving Adam alone in the dressing room, staring at Tommy's open guitar case.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy pushed his fists into the pockets of his jacket and stalked across the parking lot, glowering at his feet. 

_Fuck_

He'd never been so unsure of himself, so fucking pissed at himself for entertaining the idea that...

"Tommy!" an excited voice called from behind him a moment before he was assaulted by the biggest, warmest hug he'd ever received. "Sup, homie?" Allison squealed and Tommy smiled in spite of himself because really, who could be cranky with Allison?

"Hey, girl, how are you?" he said into her unruly mane of red hair. "I didn't realize you'd be here today." Allison and her band shared rehearsal space at the same building as Adam's.

"Yeah, I had an interview this morning, so we got started late. Hey are you headed to lunch? Where's Adam?" she asked, looking around.

He and Adam had been taking lunch together, since they'd begun their periodic band rehearsals, sometimes with others but most often just the two of them. It had started off friendly, they had so much in common, but after that kiss, after that barrier had been broken, Tommy had become aware of Adam in a whole new way.

"I don't know, man, it's not like we're joined at the fucking hip. I can go to lunch without him." Tommy winced at his tone and looked up through his lowered lashes to see if he'd pissed her off.

_Not pissed...suspicious. Fuck._

"Tommy, what's going on, are you and Adam fighting?" Allison didn't pull any punches.

"No. I'm just going to lunch by myself. Why is that so weird?"

Allison made a face. "I just…I guess I thought you guys were getting close." She shrugged and Tommy looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, me too,” he mumbled.

He could see exactly when Allison made the connection, when she realized what was wrong. "Ooooh. Oh, Tommy, honey, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Allie."

But she laughed and tucked her arm in his, walking him toward his car. "I've been watching the two of you dance around this for the last week. There's plenty to talk about," she said, pulling out her cell phone. Allison quickly cleared an hour from her schedule and dragged Tommy to lunch, completely ignoring his glowering grumble.

"You know he thinks you're straight right?" Allison asked as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"I am straight," Tommy said with a shrug, picking at the burger he'd ordered. "Mostly."

He'd been with a few guys, messed around, had his dick sucked. He never really thought about it - he was horny, they were willing. Who the fuck cares? But he'd never considered himself gay or even bi - the thought just hadn't occurred to him because he'd never really considered having a relationship with a guy.

But then along came Adam and everything he thought he knew about himself and the world went right out the fucking window.

"Exactly...that _mostly_...Adam has no idea, Tommy. You can't hold him responsible for flirting with some nobody online while you sit and moon over him, not bothering to tell him that you're not as straight as he thinks you are," Allison scolded and Tommy rolled his eyes.

Yeah, he'd been pissed and maybe a little hurt when Adam's miss-tweet to that fucking tool in Florida popped up on his phone.

"I guess I just...thought he knew." Tommy shifted uncomfortably, feeling ridiculous for even talking about it. It's not like they had some sort of commitment or were even...you know...acknowledging anything existed between them.

Allison snorted and shoved a big bite of salad into her mouth as she laughed. "Homie," she said, wiping her mouth. "Don't you listen to the way he talks about himself? His voice, his talent - he knows he can sing and he'll tell you about it. But love...he has no clue." Allison hesitated and looked down at her plate, and Tommy saw a strange look cross her face.

"What?" he prompted.

"I've just...had this conversation before, with another handsome guy," she smiled sadly, “who never had the balls to reveal himself. I can tell you from experience that Adam will not make a move on you unless you tell him you're down. He'll be your best friend; he'll invade your personal space and make you crazy, pine away with the thought of getting in your pants. But he will not make a move." 

Allison's eyes pinned him to his seat, an unspoken challenge lifting her brow. Tommy knew who she'd been talking about. Fuck, he'd have to be blind not to see the sexual tension between Adam and Kris.

"Same body language, same lingering looks...same heat," Allison said softly, as though she'd read Tommy's mind. "And Adam never knew. In fact, he used to chastise himself for his feelings. Frankly, I'd prefer Adam not have to go through that again."

Tommy heard the warning in Allison's tone and could have slapped himself. Adam was the nicest person he'd ever met, and he respected people - no matter how much he himself was hurting. Tommy wasn't stupid; he'd seen the sad look on Adam's face backstage at the AMAs when Katie had kissed Kris. But like the rest of the world, Tommy had assumed that they'd already fucked and Kris had decided his perfect little Homecoming Queen wife and white bread world was what he wanted.

_Apparently not._

They finished their lunch and Tommy dropped Allison off at the door to her rehearsal space but before she climbed out of the car he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks...for everything," he said and she smiled at him and patted his cheek. "No prob. Just don't fuck this up, Tommy Joe," she laughed and ruffled his hair. ‘I don’t want to have to mess up your pretty face.”

Tommy grimaced and pulled back, combing his bangs straight and glaring at Allison's back as she ran into the building.

He stared at the door for a moment, Allison's advice filtering through the layers of irritation and jealousy. When it came right down to it, could he blame Adam for flirting? Could he be pissed when he hadn’t even found the balls to tell Adam how he felt? Allison was right of course. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Tommy returned from lunch it was with considerably less ire and Adam hoped that meant whatever had been wrong was fixed. But Tommy's posture was still tight and his gaze never quite met Adam's.

He played perfectly though, the whole band did. Already it was clear to Adam he’d made all the right choices. There’d never been any doubt about Monte but working with new people always had its pitfalls. However, it seemed that even from the first day and through all the drama that had been following them, his band stood by him and just focused on the music. They sounded amazing and they all got along on a personal level too. Before Adam knew it, they were done and packing up for the night.

Adam's phone rang as he was packing his bag and he smiled when he saw Cassidy's name. "Cass, what's up?" he answered, watching Tommy bend over to put away his guitar. 

_Jesus, he has nice thighs._

"Hey, Rockstar. Cancel all your red carpet appearances and important dinners...tonight it's you, me and alcohol - bring the band! We're celebrating!" Cassidy said. Adam's eyes were glued to Tommy's ass, so sweet in a pair of skinny black jeans.

"Celebrating what?" Adam asked, laughing distractedly as the back of Tommy's t-shirt rode up, revealing a slice of smooth, creamy skin at his lower back.

_Fuck, what I wouldn't do to kiss him right..._

"Adam!"

"What?"

"Pay attention to me and not the pretty little bassist you’re not fucking yet," Cassidy said and then laughed at the indignant noise Adam made before continuing. "We're celebrating the completion of my newest video and its successful release on youtube!"

"Don’t start, man, and yeah, sure, a celebration sounds great. Congratulations." They made plans and Adam hung up just as Tommy stood up.

"Hey, guys, Cassidy is celebrating the release of his new video and has invited us over to party, if you're game," Adam announced and laughed when Monte and Lisa whooped a little cheer.

"Count me in, man. I need to chill. What about you, Tommy?" LP said, nudging Tommy as he walked toward them.

Tommy hesitated but nodded and looked at Adam with just the hint of a smile curling his lips. "Yeah, Man, I'm in. If Cassidy is celebrating, I'm down. Dude can fuckin party," he said, turning back to the bag he was packing.

LP looked quizzically at Adam and shook his head, smiling a little too knowingly. "See you there?" he asked, and Adam nodded, waving at everyone as they left. They'd been to Cassidy's before; they knew how to get there.

"See you there," Tommy repeated and quickly disappeared through the door, once again leaving Adam alone and a little confused.

_Fuck._

He hated himself; he knew he should stop the train before he wanted to fling himself over the rails but he couldn't help it. It was as if the universe had delivered Tommy Joe to him on a silver platter – custom made, perfect and pretty, all wrapped up in a glittery bow. They'd bonded over Velvet Goldmine and rock n roll, and every time Adam blinked they found something else they had in common. Tommy was open-minded, funny and a little shy but man could he play anything he got his fingers on.

Adam groaned, thinking about those fingers, so long and agile. But the Universe had forgotten one thing - Tommy liked boobies, not dick. And Adam refused to go down that road again. He was just starting to heal from the pain of letting Kris go and wasn't about to let himself get hurt again, there was too much a stake.

Adam sighed as he made his way to his car, waving at the security guard on his way out. He locked the car door and closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of leather and new car. No, he would have to settle for being Tommy's friend which was what had prompted him to tweet the cute boy from Twitter the night before.

He snorted, thinking of the shit storm that had ensued. The guy had turned out to be a douche anyway. "Oh well, here's hoping Cass has plenty of booze and couple hot guys," he murmured to himself as he pulled out of his parking space and jacked up the music.

_Anything is better than going home alone again._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Tommy's stomach flipped as he climbed the stairs to Cassidy's apartment. He hadn't seen Adam's car out front but he knew Lisa was already there, she'd been leaning out the window, blowing him kisses as he approached the building.

Cassidy was standing in the open door to his apartment with his cell phone pressed to his ear as Tommy crested the stairs.

"Yeah, Man, see you later," he said, ending the call and turning to Tommy. "Hey there, sweet thing! Good to see you!" Cassidy greeted him with a smile and a warm hug that Tommy returned. He liked Cassidy and had from the moment they'd met.

"You too, Cass," Tommy said, peering inside. Already Cassidy's apartment was filled with people and thumping with music.

"Go ahead on in. Beer's in the fridge and liquor’s out on the kitchen table," Cassidy said, and Tommy headed for a beer before finding Lisa and LP playing beer pong in the dining room.

“Beer pong?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at LP.

“Shut up, I’m reliving my misspent college days,” Lisa giggled and handed Tommy a ping pong ball. “Besides, it was Cassidy who started it. Come on, you’re with me.” 

His heart trip hammered to the beat of the music as he joined in their game - waiting, getting trashed and hoping to numb the urge to flee.

He wasn't very good at the game, never had been. But that was okay because it served his agenda well. He wasn't a coward, he could face Adam sober. But fuck if it wouldn't be easier drunk.

"Hello, Precious. Where's your Master tonight?" Brad said, slithering up next to him.

Tommy laughed and removed Brad's arm from his shoulder. "If you mean Adam, he's coming. He had to go home and change and you know how long that could take."

Brad laughed and hopped up on the breakfast bar that separated Cassidy's dining room from his kitchen to chat up one of the half naked men that always seemed to be around at Cassidy's parties.

Tommy watched them, Brad's tiny to the other's perfectly sculpted bulk. Both beautiful, yeah, but still, it didn't really do much for him.

So why is it that just the slightest of Adam's touches, makes my dick so hard I get dizzy?

Tommy shook the thought from his mind and tried to focus on what LP was saying to him.

"Dude!" he called to Monte, who had just walked in.

Tommy lost his game and sat down on one of the stools that lined the bar to watch the next round when Cassidy wandered by and draped himself across Brad and Tommy.

"Somebody brought me a hostess gift," he sing-songed, waving a lit joint in front of their faces. "If you're good boys, I'll share."

"Ooo, you know I'm good, honey, gimme," Brad said, taking the joint from Cassidy and inhaling deeply.

"What about you, Sweetie, are you a good boy?" Cassidy asked Tommy, leaning close.

"Never," Tommy scoffed and took the joint from Brad's greedy lips. He took a hit and closed his eyes, holding it in, letting the smoke work it's magic.

He exhaled with a little cough and handed it back to Cassidy. They took turns, until Tommy was flying - a sweet disconnection that left him feeling a little giggly.

"Come on. You're too pretty to be a wallflower. Dance with me," Cassidy said, tugging on Tommy's hand.

"Na, I'm good, I don't really dance."

"Aww, come on, Tommy. Let's dance," Lisa said, swaying her hips to the thump and grinding beat. He laughed as she took his other hand and joined Cassidy in his cause, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Tommy moved with the crowd; sweaty bodies pressed close and people put their hands on him. But he was high and it felt good so he closed his eyes and leaned back against Cassidy's chest while Lisa shimmied in front of him, all softness and sexy. Eventually, she moved on, a shirtless beefcake catching her eye.

Content to let Cassidy lead, Tommy got caught up in the beat and the warm slide of skin on skin. But through the haze he felt it – a weight, the pressure of Adam's gaze. It was like a lover's touch on his cheek, warmth spreading out to puddle and pool in his limbs, rousing his body, making him suddenly very aware of the hands on him, of Cassidy's body at his back.

Tommy opened his eyes, unerringly finding Adam, standing across the room with thunder in his gaze. He shivered, feeling the fierce possession slither down his back and wrap around his cock.

_Oh._

Dressed in black and looking dangerous, Adam stood in the corner next to Monte, beer in his hand, eyes full of want. Tommy couldn't breathe and he couldn't look away.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Cassidy whispered, his lips close to Tommy's ear, voice soft and breathy.

"Tell him what?" Tommy asked.

"That you want him."

"I don't," Tommy said, trying for indignant but failing miserably.

Adam's eyes flashed as Cassidy's hand traveled slowly down Tommy's stomach to palm his cock. "That's a lie," Cassidy whispered, squeezing, rubbing. "Your cock tells the truth though." Cassidy laughed and bit Tommy's ear. "Looks like I poked the tiger, baby, hold on tight," he giggled and disappeared into the crowd as Adam stalked across the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Adam had seen him as soon as he walked in the door - white t-shirt damp with sweat and clinging to his body as he danced in a crowd of half naked people. Tommy eyes had been closed, lips parted as he leaned back against Cassidy's chest.

Talking to Monte, Adam tried not to stare but when Lisa danced away, someone else took her place and Adam felt his gut churn.

_What the fuck?_

He looked like a debauched little angel, his fringe of bangs ruffled, falling over one eye, sweet face flushed, eyes rimmed thickly with liner.

Cassidy flashed a wicked smile from across the room and Adam narrowed his eyes, wondering just what the fuck his friend thought he was doing. Cassidy knew how crazy he'd been over Tommy. Adam had texted Cassidy, agonizing over the AMA kiss and how he couldn't get it out of his mind. Cassidy also knew that Tommy was supposedly straight.

_Supposedly...he looks anything but straight out on the dance floor, letting the boys touch him like that._

And then Tommy opened his eyes and Adam was caught. His gaze was heavy lidded, aroused, and Adam groaned, burning with the need to remove the other hands from Tommy's skin and replace them with his own. Conflicted and confused, he watched as Cassidy's fingers traveled the flat expanse of Tommy's stomach to palm his cock and suddenly Adam's feet were moving of their own volition and taking him across the room.

Everyone else ceased to exist. There was only Tommy and his lips, and his fuck me eyes. And there was no mistaking the way he leaned into Adam’s body, no mistaking the evidence of his arousal against Adam’s thigh.

Adam ran his thumb over Tommy’s parted lips, tracing them, groaning when Tommy’s tongue darted out to lick the pad of his thumb.

“You’re high,” Adam said, looking into his eyes, caressing his cheek.

“Yeah.” Tommy’s tone was unapologetic. “And drunk.”

Adam’s lips twitched as he curled his hand around Tommy's neck, the hair soft and spiky against his palm. Tommy's lips parted and he licked them, leaning into Adam, body pliant and warm in his arms.

“I thought…”

But Tommy shook his head. “That’s your problem, Lambert. You think too fucking much,” Tommy whispered before closing the tiny space between them and pressing his lips to Adam’s. It took Adam a second to catch up, to register that Tommy was sucking his lips and pressing his erection against his thigh, begging entrance with his tongue.

With a groan, Adam grasped Tommy’s chin and pulled back, their lips barely touching, gazes locked. Tommy breathed a little moan that made Adam’s cock throb painfully and that was all that he needed.

It was nothing like the take no prisoners, fast and dirty display they’d put on at the AMAs. Adam took his time, sucked Tommy’s lower lip, nipping and biting until Tommy opened for him. Adam could taste the beer on his tongue and sucked it, feeling Tommy’s knees buckle.

He couldn’t help the inward smile. For all his balls and bravado, it seemed that Tommy liked to be manhandled a little bit, a fact Adam didn’t intend to ignore. Dimly he became aware of their audience, the crowd that had stopped dancing to watch them.

Adam pulled back, his heart skipping when Tommy chased his lips and murmured his name, dark lashes fluttering on his pale, perfect cheeks. He looked shaken. Lips swollen, eyes pleading, Tommy’s fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and slipped beneath to tease the skin just above.

Adam grasped his hands and Tommy looked confused. “Come on, let’s lose the audience,” Adam said and Tommy looked around before smirking back at Adam.

“I thought you liked to perform,” Tommy said, rocking his hips just a little, just enough.

Adam couldn’t help but growl as he grasped Tommy’s hips and pulled him forward, grinding their cocks together, heart pounding at the soft little moan that escaped Tommy’s lips.

Adam bent to whisper in his ear, “Do you really want these people to see you down on all fours...begging for my cock…begging to come?"

Tommy breathed out sharply, fingers digging into Adam’s flesh. "Bedroom?" he asked.

"Oh no, love," Adam smiled. "I plan to take my time...and I won't be rushed." He took Tommy's hand and headed for the door, seeing Cassidy standing in the open doorway with Adam's leather jacket hanging from his crooked finger.

"Goodnight," Cassidy purred, and Adam took his jacket.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," Adam growled but Cassidy only laughed.

"Oh, honey, you'll be lucky to get out of bed tomorrow with that one. And if you do, you'll just be calling to thank me," he said, smacking Adam's ass on their way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Too drunk to drive, Tommy relaxed back into the butter-soft seats of Adam's Mustang. Unconsciously, he stroked the leather and closed his eyes, a gust of cool air making him shiver when Adam got in. The engine roared to life and Tommy sighed when Adam cranked up the heat. He had always liked Adam's car, it was comfortable and smelled like him. The seats seemed to swallow him up, much like their owner.

Tommy could feel Adam looking at him and opened his eyes to see a worried look on his face. It was always amusing to Tommy how Adam could quickly flip through the many aspects of himself - rock god, mother hen, drama queen, sexual deviant - just some of the many parts of Adam that confused and aroused him.

Tommy smiled and reached for Adam's thigh, squeezing. Adam's thighs were amazing and he'd always wanted to touch them. With a satisfied nod, Adam put the car into gear and pulled out into the street.

Tommy drifted and explored. Adam's thighs were long and muscled, so strong. Absently, he traced the marbling in Adam's jeans, dark blue...light blue...a shade of silver? They blended together and for awhile he slept, expecting to be awoken at a hotel or something, maybe back at Tommy's.

He never expected to wake up in a darkened garage. "Where are we?"

Adam opened his car door, the light illuminating his worried smile. "My home."

Tommy's eyebrows went up. "Yeah? Glambet's inner sanctum?" he teased, a little groggy. He'd never been to Adam's before and he had to admit he was more than a little curious.

Adam laughed and Tommy watched as he got out and walked around the car, frowning, when he opened the door. No one had ever really done that kind of shit for him - it was always him playing knight in shining armor for some chick and he made sure to thank Adam who just smiled and brushed it of. It's just what Adam did. In his heart he was a true gentleman.

Tommy followed him into the house and looked around. The garage led to a kitchen, which led to a living room and the house spread out from there. It was open and big - bigger than anything Tommy had ever lived in. But it it was mostly empty, devoid of the sparkle and fire of Adam's personality. 

"I haven't really had time to decorate," Adam said offhandedly, flopping onto the couch and watching Tommy look around.

"Great place though," Tommy said, looking out the french doors onto the patio, spying a pool. "It has...potential," he smiled at Adam and felt himself being drawn to the smile Adam returned.

"Would you like a drink?" Adam said, suddenly standing to go into the kitchen.

"Um...sure."

"Beer?" Adam called and Tommy agreed. When Adam returned, he seemed a little nervous all of a sudden. Tommy sipped his beer and watched as he sat in the corner of the couch, one long leg curled beneath him. His leather jacket had been thrown over a chair, revealing the t-shirt he wore beneath it. Tommy smiled - Bowie. Adam seemed to have an endless supply of kick ass t-shirts.

This one had ridden up a bit when Adam sat down, revealing a little slice of freckled skin. Tommy's stomach somersaulted and he looked away as the heat of a blush crept up his neck.

"Come here," Adam said, his voice low, a little raspy. Tommy did as he was asked and sat beside him, meeting his gaze, unafraid.

Adam caressed his cheek. "I think I keep expecting you to freak out. But you're not, are you?" he said softly, the tip of his finger tracing Tommy's jaw, the edge of his ear.

Tommy leaned into the caress and shook his head. Not exactly, not for the reason Adam might think. "I've been with dudes before, no big deal," he admitted, leaving out that although he'd been with guys before...it had never felt remotely like he felt with Adam. From the moment they met, Tommy had felt special...cared for. It was different...and he had to admit it was kinda nice.

"Yeah?" Adam asked, surprised. He laughed and looked down to where their knees touched. "Why didn't I know that?”

"You never asked. Besides, it's not a regular thing...it's happened...I've just never..."

"Never?" Adam prompted and Tommy shrugged.

"It's just been fucking, you know? Never..." Tommy let the implication hang between them and Adam's face went soft with understanding. Tommy didn't want Adam to think it was just a thing...just a fuck. He had never been the kind of person who lied to themselves. And if he was being honest...whatever it was between them was...more. And he wasn't going to pretend it wasn't.

Adam was searching his eyes, thumb rubbing gentle circles on his cheek. Tommy didn't look away; he met Adam's gaze, remembering Allison's advice. Adam deserved everything, and he was prepared to give it to him...if Adam wanted it. He didn’t give a fuck what the media would have to say if they found out or what any of his friends might think. It was his life and he planned to live it according to his own rules. 

"Your lips are..." Adam whispered and traced them with his finger, his touch so light. Tommy could smell his cologne and he closed his eyes to the overload of sensation. "So pretty. So..." Adam huffed out a breath. "I wanted to kiss you from the moment you walked into your audition." 

Adam's grip tightened just a little and he rubbed his thumb roughly over Tommy's lips. Tommy couldn’t breathe and his pulse quickened as he whispered, "So kiss me then. Kiss me," low and a little nervous.

The corners of Adam's lips curled into a sweet smile and Tommy felt heat bloom on his cheeks. He licked his lips and moved forward, impatient to taste him.

But Adam's hand held him in place, his angel sweet smile sliding into a heated smirk. "So eager," Adam said, leaning forward so that his mouth was next to Tommy's ear. "I love that about you. The way you play with such passion, rub up against me like a fucking cat on stage while you rock it out. You go after everything you want with your whole heart." Adam's hand slid down Tommy's neck as he spoke, fingers gentle as they wrapped around his throat.

"What do you want, Tommy?" Adam asked and Tommy hitched a breath, his cock throbbing, heart hammering in his chest.

"This...you," Tommy said roughly. "I want you."

Adam breathed out sharply and leaned his head to the side to rest against Tommy's. A moment, maybe two and Tommy felt the weight of Adam's vulnerability, the echo of the loneliness he must feel sometimes. Then suddenly it was gone and Adam's lips touched his temple, thumb pressing into his neck, angling him just right to pepper kisses along his jaw, around his ear. Adam bit down on his ear lobe and Tommy couldn’t suppress a groan. The sharp sting of teeth, the sweet heat of Adam’s tongue caressing the hurt – he felt so raw, exposed and needy. And he couldn’t hold back any more.

He pushed Adam back into the couch and climbed into his lap, feeling the hard press of Adam’s cock, so hot against his own. Tommy pulled off his t-shirt, moaning when Adam’s lips found his nipples, sucking hard, nibbling until Tommy’s hips moved, needing to feel…more.

Adam bit down hard and he whimpered, fingers digging into Adam’s shoulders, sliding up to push into his hair. Adam grasped his ass and pulled him down, rocking against him.

“Fuck me,” Tommy murmured, desperate, and aching so bad it burned in his veins like a drug. Adam thumbed open Tommy’s jeans, and roughly pushed a hand inside. His touch was electric, warm and decadent as he palmed Tommy's shaft. But there wasn.t enough room and Tommy was hungry. With a frustrated growl, Tommy stood up and clumsily tugged down his jeans and briefs tossing them aside, smiling as he watched Adam do the same.

_Jesus fucking…._

He’d known that Adam was packing. He’d caught sight when they were changing and it was hard not to notice the ever present bulge. But now Adam was hard and Tommy couldn’t help but feel a little daunted. But he grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him back into his lap. With a little moan he wrapped Tommy’s hand around his cock.

“It’s all right, baby,” Adam whispered and ran a finger along Tommy’s length, making him shiver.

“Never gonna fit,” Tommy breathed when Adam’s hand surrounded him, stroked slowly up and down his shaft. He followed Adam’s lead, mirrored his motions, hitching a breath when Adam’s thumb circled around his head. 

_Fuck I can barely get my hand around it._

Adam huffed out a little laugh and kissed him, a little rough, a little dirty. “When I’m done opening you up, you’ll be begging for my cock,” he hissed, and pressed their cocks together. Tommy rocked his hips and looked down, watching them move together, hard and slick with pre-come.

_Jesus, he’s got freckles everywhere._

Tommy bent to taste them, scattered across his shoulders, following a meandering line of them up his neck and sucking them from his lower lip. Adam tasted of salt and beer, and Tommy breathed him in, moving his hips faster, drinking in the moans that poured from his throat. 

Then Adam suddenly gripped his ass, fingers pressing little bruises into his flesh, pulling him down hard.

“Not like this,” Adam growled, roughly lifting Tommy up and laying him down on his back. “I wanna get inside that pretty ass of yours.” Adam reached for his jacket and it fell to the floor as he fished in the pocket, making a triumphant noise when he found a condom. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Adam looked up from his place on the floor to see Tommy watching him; little body all laid out and open. His cock was hard against his belly and Adam licked his lips, watching as he stroked it slowly. Their eyes met and Adam forgot all about the condom as he gently pushed Tommy’s thighs wider.

“Stop,” Adam said firmly, removing Tommy's hand from his cock. He ran his hands up Tommy’s thighs and over his hips, tugging him forward a little on the couch, smiling when he gasped a little in surprise. Tommy’s eyes were dark and he bit his lip, opening wider as he watched Adam bend down to lay a trail of wet kisses along the inside of his thighs. 

Adam’s cock throbbed at the sight before him. He murmured his appreciation as he ran his tongue along the underside of Tommy's cock and sucked gently at the head, watching the pleasure play across his face. Adam swallowed him; wet lips and wicked tongue, taking him deeper, sucking harder until Tommy’s head was tipped back, obscenities pouring from his sweet mouth. 

“Fuck, Adam,” Tommy rasped, pressing his hips forward, eyes glassy and blown as he reached for Adam, pushing his fingers into Adam’s hair, tugging, pushing Adam to go deeper. “Suck it. God, Suck my cock.”

Adam felt every tug, every dirty command sizzling through his veins. Desire tore through him and he could feel it in his balls, the need to take him, spread him wide fuck his tight little hole until Tommy clung to him, begged for more.

With a wet pop he pulled off of Tommy’s cock, and looked up. “Suck,” Adam growled, pushing his fingers between Tommy’s lips. He groaned when Tommy did as he asked, pretty little mouth opening to take them, feeling every tight pull and lick right down to his throbbing dick. “That’s it, baby, nice and wet. Gonna open you up with those fingers.”

Tommy moaned as Adam pulled his spit covered fingers free. His lips were wet and swollen, pink from their kisses and Adam’s dick hardened painfully at the thought of sinking into that warm, wetness, “Something bigger…thicker to suck next time?” Adam asked, circling his hole. He pressed gently, feeling him resist for a just a second before opening, clenching the finger Adam slid inside. He watched Tommy’s face as he grimaced, biting his lip as Adam’s worked him open.

_So tight, fuck...has he really?_

But Tommy met his gaze, taking one finger and then another. Adam's lips skimmed the sensitive flesh of Tommy's hip, breathing out when Tommy fucked himself on his fingers.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, marking his pale skin with little bites. "Fuck yourself open for me." Adam sucked behind his balls and dipped down to run his tongue around Tommy's twitching hole.

But Tommy made a little noise, startled, aroused. Adam looked up into his eyes, to see a little frown creasing his brows.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Shhh, relax...let me." Adam's voice was firm but soothing and Tommy relaxed back into the couch, trying to concentrate on the pleasure and not the fact that Adam was licking his ass.

Yeah, he'd been fucked...blown and fingered by guys but never...

"Oh...oh God." Tommy moaned when he felt the warm wetness of Adam's mouth, licking and sucking as he bent his fingers, stroking across the place inside that was almost too much and not nearly enough.

"Adam," he moaned but Adam stayed planted, working him, pushing him to the edge before pulling back to tease with little flicks of his tongue along the shaft of his cock.

Tommy moved his hips, restlessly begging for more, deeper, harder. Almost there, he rode the edge again, stomach tight with need. But Adam was a fucking ass and pulled his fingers back again...almost out of him.

"Fucking sadist," he gritted through his teeth and growled when Adam chuckled.

"I told you I'd have you begging, baby." Adam panted, grasping Tommy's cock, stroking slowly.

"Then fuck me already, God dammit." He demanded, looking into Adam's eyes. They were dark, just a hint of brilliant sparkling blue peeking around the edges.

Adam rose from his knees, holding Tommy's gaze as he pushed him back into the couch and settled between his open thighs.

"You said all fours," Tommy teased, rubbing his swollen cock shameless against Adam's.

But Adam shook his head, his big hands on either side of Tommy's face as he kissed a wet trail along his jaw. "I wanna see your face." His voice was thick and rough and Tommy closed his eyes, quite certain if Adam kept talking like that he would come all over his stomach.

Adam's lips were on his neck, at his ear and on his mouth, and then suddenly without warning Tommy felt the thick head of Adam's sheathed cock at his entrance. He bucked his hips and bore down as Adam breeched him.

Sharp heat gave way to fullness and he gripped Adam’s shoulders, eyes shut – waiting. Adam was still, breath hot in Tommy’s ear, whispering to him. Dirty, sweet – Adam’s lips brushed his neck and Tommy moved his hips.

“Yeah,” he growled as Adam pushed deeper, filling him so full of his cock. Tommy let his hands wander down the long expanse of Adam’s back, skin warm and soft. His ass was firm and round and perfect and Tommy squeezed, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. He breathed out in a rush when Adam snapped his hips, pushing in and pulling out.

Adam stroked across Tommy’s prostate and a fire blazed to life, spreading out from where they were joined and through his body. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s hips and brushed his lips across his cheek, rough with stubble.

“Fuck me,” Tommy whispered, “Come on, Adam. Give it to me,” he said, lips at Adam’s ear, biting gently at his earlobe. “Gimme that thick cock.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Adam groaned, Tommy’s words, racing down his spine. He pushed in again, angling Tommy’s hips to thrust deeper. Tight and hot, Tommy gripped him, moaned for him. His eyes were closed and he bit his lip, beautiful face an erotic mix of pleasure and pain.

He could feel Tommy’s callused fingers on his shoulders, his cock hard and leaking between them. He reached to stroke it and Tommy groaned, working his little hips to take more.

_Fuck he’s beautiful._

Adam closed his eyes and took Tommy’s mouth, fucking it like he fucked his ass – hard and fast. Moaning into their kiss, Tommy scratched up his back, nails biting into his skin as bright little sparks of pleasure burst behind his eyes. Tommy clenched around him and pulled back with a gasp as Adam pounded harder.

“Wanna feel your come on my skin,” Adam breathed into Tommy’s ear. “Wanna feed it to you and suck it from your tongue.”

Tommy moaned and scratched him again, this time over his ass as he grasped and thrust up into every rock of Adam’s hips 

“Come for me, baby.”

It was the most beautiful thing Adam had ever seen – Tommy coming apart in his arms. His body was taut, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as he let go. Adam pushed deep, angling to stroke his prostate as he jerked him off, the wet heat of Tommy’s come on his hand pushing him over the edge.

Driving hard into Tommy’s ass, Adam came and pushed his come covered fingers between Tommy’s lips. Tommy sucked them and Adam felt the burst of pleasure through his body, in every inch of his skin. Through half-closed eyes, he watched Tommy suck his fingers, tongue lapping each digit. His eyes were open and sparkling, slowly taking Adam’s middle finger between his lips and sliding them down to the base. Adam groaned and pulled his fingers away, bending to kiss him.

Adam could taste the come on Tommy’s tongue and sucked greedily, his hands caressing Tommy’s face. Chest burning with the need to breathe, he pulled back with a gasp and collapsed, his face buried in Tommy’s neck.

Tommy caressed his back, his chest heaving against Adam’s as he breathed. Dimly, Adam remembered the condom and reached to grasp the base of dick, slowly withdrawing, Wincing when Tommy grimaced. He tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan under the end table, not bothering to care if he’d made the shot. Leave it to the cleaning ladies to expose him on TMZ for not cleaning up after his wild trysts.

He giggled and snuggled next to Tommy, hoping that was okay, smiling as Tommy pressed his face to Adam’s chest and pushed his knee between Adam’s.

“What’s so funny,” Tommy slurred.

“Just imagining my cleaning ladies leaking a story to TMZ,” Adam said, rubbing the back of Tommy’s head. He loved the feeling, short, spiky and soft.

Tommy giggled and stretched, and then snuggled closer. Adam smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I can see it now. Adam Lambert has gay sex on his own couch with straight bassist. The cleaning ladies demand an apology,” Tommy said.

They laughed together, high on adrenaline. But the high shifted and a satisfied quiet descended like a warm blanket. Adam could feel Tommy’s heart beating and he closed his eyes, more content than he’d been for a very, very long time. And it wasn’t just the sex or the hot little body in his arms. It was Tommy – his passion and his heart, his energy, it filled him up.

As they lay there, Adam’s limbs grew heavy. He shook himself and ran a hand over Tommy’s hip.

_Damn, is he always this warm?_

Tommy stirred and rubbed his eyes. Adam suppressed a smile and caressed his ass, squeezing a little. “Come on, baby…upstairs,” Adam murmured into Tommy’s neck. “I want you in my bed.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Tommy nodded, his heart fluttering strangely at the request, at the possessive hint of a growl. They disentangled and Adam stood up, giggling as he tossed Tommy’s t-shirt at him. “Don’t wanna give the cleaning ladies too much to bitch about,” he murmured.

When Tommy didn’t move Adam turned to him. “You all right?” he asked.

Adam’s hair was messy and soft from Tommy’s hands; his makeup had been rubbed off. Adam’s cheeks were pink and his lips swollen and Tommy couldn’t help but smile seeing him that way, so open and vulnerable.

“Yeah…I’m…good actually,” he offered a shy smile, feeling a little overwhelmed. 

_Now what? You just fucked your boss, dude…and…_

But Adam smiled and held out his hand to guide him, leading him up the curved staircase to a large bedroom at the end of a ridiculously long hallway.

Adam opened the door and Tommy was instantly aware that this was where Adam lived when he was home. It was decorated, comfortable and completely Adam. His bed was enormous – wrought iron, and draped in the most decadent fabric. It was exotic but livable in rich textured black, reds, purples, greens and golds, all managing not to look tacky or overdone. There were framed photographs on the walls and Tommy noticed that displayed prominently next to family and friends was a picture of the band. And next to that was a black and white shot of Adam and Tommy at rehearsal for the AMAs. They were looking at each other, completely oblivious of the camera, and for the first time, Tommy recognized the look in Adam’s eyes and saw it reflected in his own.

Tommy turned to find Adam sitting on the bed, uncertainty in eyes that warmed when Tommy smiled. He felt a little exposed, standing naked in Adam’s room. But the smile Adam returned lit a fire in his belly that spread to his cheeks.

“I never saw that,” he said, pointing to the one of them, padding over to stand between Adam’s open thighs.

“One of the photographers sent me a bunch of candid shots from rehearsals and that was in it,” Adam shrugged.

Tommy nodded a little awkwardly and looked down at his feet. “Do you, um…can I get a place to wash up?” Adam jumped a little and his eyebrows went up.

“Yeah, sorry. Bathroom is in there,” Adam said, pointing to the door at the other end of the room.

Tommy nodded his thanks and escaped. When the door closed behind him, he breathed out. Drawing a deep breath, he splashed some water on his face and was looking around for some toothpaste when Adam knocked softly at the door.

“Yeah?” Tommy called and Adam just opened the door and handed him a stack of towels, a new toothbrush and a washcloth. Tommy couldn’t help but giggle.

“Welcome to the Hotel Lambert. You offer these amenities to all your hookups?” As the words were leaving his lips, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say, knew that it was hurtful but Adam just shook his head and leaned against the wall in all his naked glory.

“You…” he huffed a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Tommy. “You were never, nor will you ever be a hookup, Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

The silence stretched between them and Tommy took a deep breath and stepped closer. “What am I then?”

Adam reached out to caress Tommy’s cheek, eyes serious. “You’re my friend, the most bad ass bassist ever, an amazing fuck, and my boyfriend…if you want me.”

_If you want me._

Adam saying that, made Tommy want to laugh and then alternatively cry because Adam felt like he had to. He knew there was huge part of Adam that still felt like the fat kid, like the freak. But he was beautiful to Tommy – inside and out. And he would like to beat down every mother fucker who ever put that look in Adam’s eyes, every person who can’t see beyond their own self-righteous bullshit to discover that Adam Lambert isn’t a commodity, he is a man who deserves love.

Tommy put his hands on Adam’s chest and met his guarded gaze with a heated one of his own. “I want.”

The corners of Adam’s lips turned up and his eyes smiled, melting the ice that had formed in Tommy’s gut. “Yeah? What about…”

“I told you before. You think too fucking much. Fuck um. Fuck anyone who doesn’t approve. You, me and the fangirls. We’re all that matter.” Tommy said, flipping his bangs back from his face, stoic until Adam burst into laughter, pulling Tommy into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

Light bloomed through the shades, just the rosy, hazy glow of dawn. Adam was awake, cradling Tommy’s sleepy head to his chest. His breathing was deep and even, and Adam smiled into coming day, even as his own eyes slid shut, making a mental note to call Cassidy later. Adam had a lot to thank him for.


	2. Part 2 - Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a change that has Twitter aflutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Atomic_Dawn for your beta work.

Tommy stared at the screen of his laptop, at the submit button that would change his life forever. A tiny thing really, just a few little blips on the screen. But in his heart, it meant the world. It was public, it was admittance, and it was the only thing he could do. He refused to lie or hide. But most of all he refused to deny or make light of what he felt for Adam. Adam was fearless and deserved a man who was proud to be at his side and not hiding behind some lame ass cover up.

“Are you okay?” came Adam’s soft voice behind him. They’d spent the night in Adam’s bed, a rare night off. “You’ve been staring at the screen for like…ten minutes.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said, and clicked the button.

Tommy felt Adam’s heat at his back as he waited for his My Space profile to load. Tommy scrolled down to his details and felt Adam’s hand tighten on his shoulder.

 

**TommyJoe’s Details**

**Status:** In A Relationship  
 **Orientation:** Bi

“You didn’t have to do that.” Adam said, breathy, voice breaking.

“Yeah…I did.” Tommy was glad to hear that his own voice was calm and sure. But inside, his stomach was a twisted, tumbling mess until Adam’s lips were at his ear, breath hot and strangely comforting.

“I love you for your wild and headstrong heart, your fierce loyalty, and your amazing soul. Do this for yourself, Tommy. Not for me.”

Tommy turned his head, fingers on Adam’s cheek. It wasn’t the first time either one of them had used the “L” word. But every single time still felt like the first. “I want your love…but I also want your respect. Fuck,” Tommy shook his head. “I want to respect myself. This is for you…and for me.”

Adam’s eyes were full of unshed tears as he leaned his forehead against Tommy’s. “You’re badass, Tommy Joe,” Adam whispered, huffing a little laugh as Tommy’s phone made a little noise. 

“Twitter,” Tommy breathed, his stomach flipping as he reached out to grab his phone. 

“@TommyJoeRatliff OMG… I knew it!”

“@TommyJoeRatliff spill it bb…who’s the lucky boy?!?!?!”

“@TommyJoeRatliff YAY!

“@TommyJoeRatliff Names! We need Names! Is it…could it be???”  
Monterrific @TommyJoeRatliff it’s about damn time! You’re breaking my twitter feed. 

“ **RT** Monterrific @TommyJoeRatliff it’s about damn time! You’re breaking my twitter feed. ….. OMFG!!!!”

Adam’s laughter was a balm to Tommy’s nerves as they read the @replies. “You’re such a cock tease, baby.”

Tommy smiled and scrolled. Yeah, some of them were crazy but most were supportive and excited for him.

“Well, then let’s give them what they want then,” he said, looking up into Adam’s smiling eyes.

Adam laughed and leaned down to take Tommy’s mouth. Tommy managed to snap a picture before he lost himself in Adam’s kiss, soft and sweet turning so quickly to needy want. Tommy could taste the minty tang of toothpaste on Adam’s tongue and closed his eyes, sighing when Adam’s fingers curled around the back of his neck.

Adam tugged on his lower lip, biting gently before he pulled back, a smile brightening his beautiful face.

“Tweet it,” Adam whispered and Tommy’s fingers trembled as he uploaded the picture. Heaving a final breath, Tommy tweeted the picture and looked up into Adam’s face.

The sweet smile had been replaced by a searing, heated gaze that Tommy could feel sizzling across his skin. It was New Years Eve, they had rehearsal, and a red carpet to strut down, and Adam had interviews and…Adam’s lips touched his, ever so slightly, and Tommy closed his eyes, vaguely remembering that they didn’t have time. And then Adam kissed a trail down his neck and all thought was gone.

Adam took his phone, turned it off and set it aside. Adam knelt and ran his large hands up Tommy’s thighs, parting the robe that he’d put on after his shower. He watched as Adam caressed his skin, touching his stomach and chest, pressing wet kisses to the sensitive spots on either hip. Moaning, he closed his eyes, the warm, wet stroke of Adam’s tongue gliding up his shaft and swirling around the head of his cock.

Tommy leaned back into the soft leather of the desk chair. With a sigh, he slid his fingers into Adam’s wet hair, bucking his hips as Adam swallowed his cock. The suction was exquisite, and Tommy was on the verge of release before he knew what had hit him. But Adam pulled back, licking long, slow stripes up his length.

Tommy opened his eyes and groaned as Adam flicked his tongue across his sensitive, swollen cock head. 

_Christ, his mouth is gorgeous._

Lips plump, cheeks flushed, Adam held Tommy’s gaze as he pulled back, dropping a wet kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Adam,” Tommy whispered, caressing his cheek, a plea, a warning.

“I need you,” Adam answered, his voice rough. He rose to his feet, briefly ravaging Tommy’s lips and then whispering, “And I don’t give a fuck.” He grasped Tommy’s hand and roughly pulled him up, their bodies flush. Tommy could feel the swell of Adam’s cock against his own and he pushed his hips forward, grinding.

“Bed,” Tommy murmured, grabbing Adam’s hand, pulling him, wriggling out of his robe as he walked backward and climbed onto the rumpled bed sheets. The scent of sweat and sex was still heavy in the air and his dick swelled, remembering the night before. 

Adam’s eyes were dark and he growled low and possessive as he pressed Tommy back into the mattress. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and rocked his hips, groaning at the heated, velvet stroke of their cocks. 

Needy, Tommy pulled him down hard and gripped the firm flesh of Adam’s ass. “Come on, baby, give it to me,” he murmured, lips searching, fingers clenching. “Fuck me.”

Adam groaned and bit down on Tommy’s earlobe. “Need it, baby…nice and hard?”

Tommy rolled his hips and pushed Adam to his back, straddling his powerful thighs. “Nice and hard,” he said wrapping his hand around Adam’s cock, stroking, smirking when Adam’s eyes closed.

“You’re too fucking hot,” Tommy said, reaching for the condom and lube he knew was in the bedside table. Adam’s smile shifted into a wanton gasp as Tommy’s thumb circled the head of his cock. He tensed and moaned, gripping the sheets as Tommy rolled the condom down his length, slicking Adam’s shaft with lube, stroking and working his dick until he groaned and rolled his hips restlessly.

Tommy crawled up Adam’s body and rose up on his knees. Adam’s hands were firm on Tommy’s thighs as he grasped Adam’s cock and slowly took him inside. Tommy was still open from their previous night’s activities but he took it slow, eyes closed, palms flat on Adam’s stomach as he rocked his body, taking Adam deeper.

Adam slid his hands up Tommy’s thighs to grasp his hips, thumbs caressing gentle circles into Tommy’s skin. “That’s it, baby. Take it…take my cock. Ride me,” he whispered into the silence of the room and Tommy moaned, opening his eyes to meet Adam’s gaze.

“Ride my cock,” Adam groaned, fingers gripping a little tighter as Tommy’s pace increased. “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Tommy leaned down to take Adam’s mouth. Lips wet, he pushed inside, feeling Adam push his hips up, driving home. Tommy moaned into his mouth and bit his lip, meeting Adam thrust for thrust.

Gasping for breath, Tommy pulled back, and arched his body, moaning as Adam’s hard shaft stroked mercilessly across that magical spot. He leaned back snapping his hips down as Adam reached for his cock, stroking hard and fast, keeping time with Tommy’s hips.

“God,” Adam panted. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this. Ass so full of my cock…your dick all…fucking purple and ripe and ready to come in my hand.” Adam’s voice was deep and dirty and made Tommy’s balls tighten with need.

Through hooded eyes, Tommy met Adam’s gaze, so lusty and turbulent with emotion. Tommy did feel full, full of cock, full of love and belonging so much that his heart could no longer contain it. And all of that was reflected back at Tommy in the depths of Adam’s eyes.

“Adam,” he whispered, unable to manage anything else, so much in the breath of his name. But Adam knew and was right there, giving Tommy exactly what he needed.

Harder, faster, the sharp bite of nails on skin, teeth sinking into tender flesh, they came together in a heated release of come and breath breathed into each other. Tommy collapsed onto Adam’s chest, hips rolling, ass clenching around Adam as they flew together, touched ground together.

In a tangled heap of limbs they lay, Tommy’s fingers tangled in the bed sheets, Adam’s grasping Tommy’s ass and then rubbing gently. Tommy moaned at the sensation, and then groaned when Adam guided his hips up and off of Adam’s cock. He snuggled into Adam’s side, sighing contentedly at Adam’s warmth and the feel of his strong arms.

He felt the rumble of Adam’s laughter and made an unintelligible sound that was supposed to sound like what but came out more like a drunk mumble.

“I think those fangirls are right,” Adam said into Tommy’s hair. “I think you are part cat.”

Tommy chuckled and rubbed closer. “Just can’t get close enough,” he admitted, lips against Adam’s chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

Adam walked out of the bathroom for the second time that morning to find Tommy at the computer – though thankfully he was fully dressed, and waiting for Adam with his bags at his feet. Adam ignored his cell phone and the five trillion messages that were bound to be waiting for him. They were running late but only by a few minutes. But Adam knew that’s not why they were calling. They were freaking out over Tommy’s revelation.

But Adam didn’t give a fuck what “they” had to say about it. If Tommy wanted to go public, then they were going public. He refused to let anyone dictate who he dated and how he dated them. Sure, it was a concern that Tommy was in the band. But Adam knew the others were happy for them. Monte had assured him that it wasn’t a big deal and they’d been taking bets to see how long it took for them to finally hook up. Apparently Lisa had cleaned up on that bet.

Adam smiled as he came up behind Tommy and saw him pecking at the keyboard, replying to someone on Twitter.

“@badgergirl2377 he’s amaaazing!!!! :)”

“Kissing and telling?” Adam whispered into Tommy’s ear, laughing when he jumped and whipped around, cheeks pink.

“Maybe,” Tommy said with a barely concealed grin. “You know they’re asking me all kinds of dirty details.” He turned around and started powering down the computer.

Adam laughed. “Maybe you could just tweet them a pic of my cock?”

Tommy snorted and shook his head. “Have you seen your cock, man? Twitter would fucking break.”

They laughed together and rushed downstairs, Adam apologizing to the driver who had been waiting twenty minutes.

Bags stowed in the trunk, they climbed into the limo, headed for hair and make up. Adam glanced at his phone, holding his breath as he scrolled through the messages. Tweets and texts from friends and one voice-mail.

“Aren’t you going to listen to it?” Tommy asked when Adam put his phone away.

Adam shook his head and smiled, touching his fingertip to Tommy’s stoic lips. “Don’t you remember our mantra? You, Me and the fangirls.” Adam whispered.

Tommy laughed and Adam took a breath, so glad to see its return. Tommy rested his head against Adam’s shoulder and they rode in contended silence until Tommy murmured, “So I guess this means I get to kiss you at midnight.”

Adam laughed and pressed a kiss to Tommy’s head. “Baby, I was gonna kiss you at midnight if I had to ring in the New Year in a bathroom stall.”

“Good thing I came clean then, huh? That would’ve fucking sucked.”

Adam shrugged and pulled Tommy closer, smiling when Tommy rubbed himself against him again, finding that spot in which he liked to rest. “Clean or dirty, as long as my lips taste yours at midnight,” he said with a smile.

Tommy looked up at him then, brown eyes smiling, sparkling with emotion. Adam touched his face and kiss him softly on the lips, dropped little kisses on his nose and cheek. 

“But thanks for lovin me…cause you’re doin it perfectly,” Adam sang softly against Tommy’s cheek. He felt Tommy’s smile against his face and closed his eyes, smiling back.


End file.
